We'll Be Fine
by hogwartslivy
Summary: Ginny is sitting in her's and Harry's spot after the war.


As the sun set over the ground of Hogwarts on May 3rd 1998 nobody would've believed the battle of Hogwarts happened only 24 hours ago. The castle was still in ruins but the magic was still there. People mourned the loss of their loved ones but celebrated the fact the dark times were over. Nobody knew how to act now. We no longer need to protect ourselves from the death eaters but the entire wizarding world was in such a mess that no one knew where to begin cleaning up the mess that Voldemort had left us. That's how I found myself sitting here, on probably the only thing around that wasn't affected by the battle, a bench on the far side of the lake facing Hogwarts. I watched as the families sat together by the edge of the lake stretching all the way up to the front doors. My own family was there too. Not that I didn't want to be sitting with them I just had some…issues…to sort out. I watched as the couples chased each other around the water's edge. I listened to their laughter and their chatter the drifted my way. The adults moved around talking to each other about the events of last night and what they may or may not have seen the 'Chosen One' doing. Nobody had seen Harry Potter since we had sat in the great hall after the battle to eat where they say he was sitting with Luna. I asked Luna about it and she said that he had walked off with Hermione and Ron. I guessed they had finished whatever they had been doing considering I could see Hermione laying across Ron's lap a few feet away from the rest of our family. I smiled as I watched Ron lean down to kiss Hermione. It took them long enough; I'm glad my idiotic brother had finally got his act together and made his move, even if it had been in the middle of the war.

"It's sweet isn't it," his voice made me jumped slightly before anger boiled in my blood, "although he's being a bit of a hypocrite"

"How's that?" I asked not turning around to face him.

"If we ever kissed like that in front of your family I would've been killed" I could hear the joke in his voice but I still didn't turn to face him.

"That's not being a hypocrite" I said simply trying with all my might not to turn around and slap him across the face.

"Fine," he was silent, "Ginny," hearing him whisper my name sent shivers down my spine and took my breath away just as it used to. I took a deep breath as he said, "please just look at me," surprising myself I obeyed him and turn my head toward him pealing my eyes from the small children playing in the water. I stared into his emerald eyes as my mind wandered back to all the time we spent on this bench in my fifth year and his sixth. As I remember the kiss we shared during the past summer in my bedroom I felt tears pierce my eyes and I had to turn away from him. I got up from the bench, wrapping my arms around myself, and walked down to the edge of the lake. I only heard Harry follow me down to the edge because I couldn't turn to face him.

I was angry. Really angry. I was pissed at him for walking into that forest without telling me, for pretending to be dead and for putting himself in front of Voldemort where he could've died.

"I'm sorry, "he whispered, I realised just how close he was to me, "I'm sorry I walked into that forest and please believe me when I say this that if there was any other way to do what I did I would have used it, but there wasn't," I listened to him apologise for everything he had done last night while I watched the people sitting on the bank slowly walk up to the castle to go back inside.

"You walked past me," I said bluntly, not even realising the words had come out of my mouth. Turning to face him I wiped a tear from under my eye hoping he didn't see it.

"Yeah…Yeah I did. You were sitting with a girl who kept she wanted to go home," I watched him intently trying to find the sadness in his eyes that I was expecting but I couldn't; all I found was love. This took me by surprise. After the months we had been away from each other I had got into my head that he didn't love me anymore but now just looking into his eyes I see that I was kidding myself.

"You didn't stop and say goodbye. Why?" out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands twitch as if he was going to reach out to me. I wish he would.

"I… I didn't because I knew if I had… then I wouldn't have gone at all and I had to go," he took a deep breath as my eyes covered with tears again threatening to spill over, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was trying to protect as much as I could. I know you think I was stupid for breaking up with you but I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if anything had happened to you," the tears were falling freely over my cheeks now and I did nothing to stop them as I looked into Harry's eyes, "please don't cry. I love you Ginny Weasley, I haven't stopped loving you since I realised I did and now that Voldemort's gone there is nothing to stop us being together. I plan on being around a lot longer and I want, I need to have you with me," his hand moved from by his side to my face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears from my cheeks.

He leant down towards me, his lips getting closer to mine, "I love you Gin, nothings ever going to change that," and with that seconds later his lips had crashed on to mine. Any thoughts I had were all forgotten as our lips moved in sync with each other. My hands traced his stomach and up his chest then into his hair were they tangled themselves there. One of his hands moved from my face to the small of my back then the other moved into my hair. As the kiss deepened I let out a moan and smiled into the kiss. We broke apart putting our foreheads together.

"I'm not coming back in September Ginny," I nodded slowly waiting for him to go on, "but that doesn't mean we can't be together,"

"I know," I said to him kissing him softly on the lips again, "now that I have you I'm not letting you go," he laughed and leant down to kiss me again. We sat down in the grass on the bank of the lake, me finally back in his arms and him resting his chin on my head. We watched as the giant squids tentacle surfaced and placed a fallen statue on the opposite bank.

"We're going to be okay now right? No more saving the world?" I smiled slightly as I shifter my head so I could look up at him.

"No more saving to world, I promise," he leant down to kiss my forehead, "and we'll be fine"


End file.
